LOCATION: The Madison Estate
. - - . . . . . '~ THE MADISON ESTATE ~' ---- . -- . . . ---- . ﻿- Stone Viaduct between islands. - Bascule-Bridge in the Viaduct. . ﻿- The Villa is flanked by a set of V-cliffs. - Internal Marina and Floatplane Dock in cliff to the left of the Villa, disguised by an artificial waterfall. ﻿- Garage in cliff to the left above the marina. - Garage in cliff to the right. - Garage on the other side of the hills. . . . ---- '''- The Flynn House: . -- Melanie Flynn & Katie Flynn, -- Mary Beth Beaumont - Housekeeper, . . . ---- - 'The Madison Villa': . . -- ﻿Ryan & Christina's Personal Suite: . -- Bedroom -- Wardrobe (25' X 10') -- Toy Closet (10' X 20') -- Bathroom (15' X 20') -- Judith’s Room (10' X 15') -- Emily’s room (10' X 15') ﻿Library, sleeping rooms, living rooms, balcony, Loft, Pools, ﻿office, a sitting room, ﻿breakfast area . . -- Children's Wing: . -- East Guest Wing: . -- West Guest Wing: . -- Security: . -- Servants' Quarters: . -- Slave Quarters: . -- Bedrooms, -- Bunk Rooms, -- Kitchen, -- Dining Room, -- Lounge, -- Music Room, -- Library/Studyroom, -- Cells, -- Gym, -- Training Room, -- Sauna, -- Pool, -- Baths, . - Slave Quarters (3).jpg|Slave Quarters - Lounge Slave Quarters (5).jpg|Slave Quarters - Training Prep Room Slave Quarters (14).jpg|Slave Quarters - Pool Slave Quarters (6).jpg|Slave Quarters - Pool Slave Quarters (13).jpg|Slave Quarters Slave Quarters (12).jpg|Slave Quarters Slave Quarters .jpg|Slave Quarters - Nook Slave Quarters (10).jpg|Slave Quarters - Balcony Dining Area Slave Quarters .JPEG|Slave Quarters - Balcony Access Slave Quarters (8).jpg|Slave Quarters - Courtyard Access Slave Quarters (7).jpg|Slave Quarters - Slave Quarters (16).jpg|Slave Quarters - Slave Quarters (11).jpg|Slave Quarters - Slave Quarters (9).jpg|Slave Quarters - Slave Quarters (17).jpg|Slave Quarters - Baths Slave Quarters (2).jpg|Slave Quarters - Slave Quarters (4).jpg|Formal Exit from Slave Quarters - . . . ---- --' . - ﻿ Judith’s Water-Villa . - ﻿Aya’s Island . - ﻿Fasiha’s Island . - ﻿Clayton’s Island . . . ---- '-_-' . . . ---- '- Internal Marina: . Info __________ ::::: - ____ - . ::::: - ____ - Riva 86-foot Domino-type Yacht ::::: - ____ - Riva 56-foot SportRiva-type Yacht ::::: - ____ - Riva 52-foot Rivale-type Yacht ::::: - ____ - ﻿Riva 44-foot Rivarama-type ______ ::::: - ____ - Riva 33-foot Aquariva Super-type ______ ::::: - ____ - Riva 33-foot Aquariva Gucci-type ______ ::::: - ____ - Riva 33-foot Aquariva Super - Marc Newson-subtype ______ ::::: - ____ - Riva 27-foot Iseo-type Launch ::::: - ____ - Riva 27-foot Iseo-type Launch ::::: .. __________ :::: - ____ :::: - Cessna Caravan-VX "Sapphire" VIP Floatplane :::: - ____ BLAH __________ __________ . . . ---- - Servants and Staff: . butlers maids vallets footmen kitchen staff . . . ---- '''Nearby: . -- Clayton's Island, . -- Fasiha's Island, . -- Aya's Dock, . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:Special Locations Category:THE MADISON FAMILY FACTION Category:HOUSING Category:LOCATIONS